Posioned Queen (LokiBucky Fanfiction)
by SierraIsMist
Summary: Rosemary has poison in her blood. She has the kiss of death upon her lips. Loki is the only one who is not effected. Loki is intrigued as to who the mortal actually is but he isn't the only one. The Winter Soldier takes a liking to her too. (Disclaimer: Doesn't really follow the movies that much.)
1. chapter 1

I do not own the Marvel universe or any of it's characters. I do own Rosemary and her story.

The beauty behind a rose isn't just the sweet crimson petals neither is the aromatic smell that emits from it. It's the way the stem has it's thorns wrapped around each other in perfect unison. The deadly flower blooms and mocks you to come closer. Yet if you touch one thorn it's never ending dreamless sleep.

I happened upon a rose as tempting once and when my finger touched a thorn my body seemed to absorb the poison as if I was always meant to be deadly. I now had the kiss of death upon my lips. My skin coated in poison. I was never able to have physical contact again.

From then on I lived several lives all over the world. I lived through several centuries of history. It was now the 21st century and I had been working as a micro biologist and chemist at Stark industries. No matter what the weather was like I was always fully covered. I never let anyone be close enough to touch me.

Remembering my past is something I don't normally do. After what happened with the rose the parents I thought I had cut me out. They claimed I was never truly one of theirs. That a woman came to them and asked them to take me in. In exchange she gave them a vast wealth of other worldly jewels and gold.

I remember when New York was attacked I had stayed in Stark Tower. Loki an Asgardian god had tried to claim it. Before Tony Stark arrived I bumped into him and my skin brushed his chilled skin and nothing happened. He didn't wither in pain nor did he die.

The shocked expression on my face made him look at me curiously.

"Why is a mere mortal like you looking at me a god like that." His gaze scrutinized me.

"My skin is poison to anyone. I'm deadly and have been for several centuries. I normally kill people when the come in contact with my skin." I started pacing as I almost wanted to touch him again.

"Is that so?" He scoffed at me as if I was lying to him which almost made me laugh. His eyes gleaming mischievously. He shoved someone towards me. I took my hand barely grazing him as he fell to the floor. Within seconds he was withering on the floor in pain close to death. To finish him off I laid a kiss to his lips and he was dead. A smirk placed on my lips as I turned towards the god.

It was an thrilling feeling and the look in the gods face when it happened was something I relished in. Who was this god and why was I so effected by him.

"I'm impressed. You have lived several centuries. Pray tell me what is your name mortal? Though I doubt you are mortal."

"I've gone by several over the years but my true name Rosemary or Rose for short. I have to go now as I can see Stark coming." I slipped on my gloves and walked towards the exit. Turning around I found his green eyes bore into mine. "If you ever are on earth again come find me. It won't be to hard." I winked at him and left.

Life seemed to slow down for me after the Battle of New York. I had heard the news of Loki being stopped by the so called Avengers. I wondered what would happen to him. Would he be put in an Asgardian prison or one here on Earth?

I hoped for the later. I really wanted to get to know Loki. I may just be a pesky human but I have lived centuries through time. I watched man discover things. I watched man build with iron and steel. I watched as the human race evolved.

The first night after the battle I dreamed of Loki. I could hear the soft almost melodic voice of his. I was spinning in the middle of what seemed to be a garden. Massive amounts of roses surrounded me. The sweet smell would surround me and combine with the spicy perfume I wore.

"Rest well Rose. One day soon I will come back for you to be my Queen." I could feel a gentle pressure of his lips press againy my forhead which caused me to sit upright, only to discover he wasn't there. I sighed.

I had barely met the god and yet I was enamored with him. I couldn't imagine as to why he would like me either, besides my special ability I wasn't anything special. I knew I was barely going to get sleep that night.

This is my first fanfiction and idk what to think about it but it's been in my head for a while. I know this first part is pretty short but enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Minor swearing warning_**

!

Stark tower was in the process of being rebuilt as I started at it from across the street. After what had happened during the Battle of New York, Pepper Potts and Tony Stark were personally interviewing their employees. They didn't want another break in. I just hoped they wouldn't question my choice of clothing.

I walked into the tower and headed to the elevators. I slid my ID card into the slot and selected the floor I needed. Floor 23 where my lab was, but it was denied.

"Please excuse the inconvence Miss Rose but Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark have you on their lists for interviewing so please make your way across the floor to the main meeting room." Jarvis spoke through the speakers. I sighed in frustration. I didn't want to have to deal with anyone today. I just wanted to be up in my lab possibly discovering the cure for a major disease or something.

I could see Pepper and Tony arguing about something but I couldn't hear them. The glass must be soundproof. Tony Stark made a gesture towards me and that shocked me. What had he found out? Pft as if he knew I had lived several hundred years. I shook my head and smiled. I looked up to see both Pepper and Tony walk towards the door.

"Hello Rose. Come on in." Pepper Potts had ushered me inside the cold conference room.

I sat in the chair in front of me as the other two were taken by Tony and Pepper. "Would you care for a drink? Water? Coffee?" Pepper was asking me before Stark butted it and asked if I would want scotch. I lightly laughed and declined the offer for hard liquor.

"I will take some green tea if you have it. It helps me focus more when I work." I said as I turned towards Pepper with a smile.

"Sounds great." I could see her type something into her tablet. Probably to her assistant.

"So Rose how long have you worked at Stark Tower?" I thought about it. With the way I aged I barely passed for 25 luckily with how many years I've lived the last few times I went through school I was dubed a genius. Unfortunately I had actually worked with A Stark before. Tony's father and I used to be friends. Well as close as friends could be. He even found out my secret in the end.

I licked my lips before I answered. "About five years. I was recruited right out of MIT" Pepper nodded while Tony just stared at me. I shifted in my seat.

"Where were you on the day of the Battle of New York?" A simple question. Probably one to test my loyalty. That's the question that perked Starks intrest.

"I had been in my lab all day before people started running but I didn't hear them. I tend to work with head phones in. When I noticed half my floor gone I thought it was lunch time so I grabbed my purse and I left though I did bump into Erik Selvig on the way out of the building. After that it's all kind of a blur." I shrugged my shoulders as I closed my eyes remembering the day. That was the day I met him. Loki the green eyed trickster god.

"How did you know it was Selvig?" Stark spoke up. His eyes stared into mine.

"I read his thesis in college and looked him up. I have a lot of time to kill since I read a lot." In reality I may have actually helped him write his thesis at one time. Tony nodded his head at me and turned to look at Pepper. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Rose how old are you exactly?" My body grew slightly tense. Damn him. Tony Stark knows how long I've been alive.

"I believe you already know the answer to that Stark. You're smart just like your father was." I sighed.

"Ha! Told you!" Tony childishly stuck his tongue out at Pepper who rolled her eyes again.

"So you knew my father?" I nodded my head. "Did you two ever...?" He trailed off.

"God no. I would have killed the poor sod. I may be able to live a long time but it came with a price." I looked down at my heavily clothed skin. One day I'll be able to touch another again. To have the flesh on flesh my body so desperately craved.

"What do you mean by kill? I tried looking through your old paper file but everything was burned. It's like my father knew to erace any evidence of you." So he forgot to burn my fucking picture.

"My skin kills people who touch it. Hence why I'm always fully clothed. I've never so much as kissed a man before. So yea I'm a couple hundred year old virgin." I deadpaned. Tony got a laugh out of it till he realized I wasn't joking. Pepper seemed to lean back in her chair as if to get away from me. Oh please a man turns into the Hulk and your scared of me who is literally covered from head to toe, besides my face anyways.

"So since you know my father you probably know about Shield." Peppers eyes bulged. Tonys no filter mouth just smiled at me as he tapped his foot.

"Yes I do. I encouraged your father to help do it actually. Unfortunately by the time it was really the Shield we know today I had to leave for a while. I can only stay in a place for so long before I have to change who I am." I shrugged my shoulders like it wasn't a big deal, but I was actually quite sad. Tonys father was one of the few people I let in only to leave in the end. That's probably why he kept my picture.

Tony and Pepper just smiled at me before Pepper spoke. " So besides Tony and myself you are one of the most loyal people in the company?" I nodded my head. It was the truth. Stark tower was my home away from home.

I didn't know it wouldn't last though. As soon as Loki came back to make me his Queen but I didn't know when.

Soon my Queen, soon. I could hear his velvety voice in my head.

 **Sorry this is a day late. This is more background on who Rosemary is. I kinda made her tie into the Marvel universe as much as I could without being to much. I hope it's not terrible.** **Love you! Comment or Vote or Both lol**


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple months after the slightly dramatic interview I made my way up to my lab with a steaming mug of tea. I took a sip of the hot tea and smiled to myself. Oddly enough it felt comforting knowing that Tony Stark knew my secret. He wouldn't admit it out loud but me being here was another tie to his deceased father.

Javis spoke though my intercom. "Miss Rose, Mr. Stark would like to give you new access codes please place your hand on the screen please." New access codes? For what. My access was almost classified as it was. What more could I have access to. I placed my hand on the wall screen anyways. A slight sting hit my finger tips from taking my finger prints for confirmation. "Thank you Miss Rose. Have a good day." Jarvis then disappeared.

Apparently this type of access needed to be more secure then just an ID card. That's interesting. What could I possibly look at now that I couldn't before?

Hours later after going over as much as I could I started back on my own project of using nano technology for rebuilding human body parts. Like if a soldier gets a leg blown off from an IUD you could administer a shot of nano tech into the blood stream and using its hosts genetic code it would rebuild the bodys extremity.

It didn't have a time limit of when to be administered into the patient. So far it's worked on the few animals I've tested. I rebuilt a leg on one of those cute three legged dogs. At first the dog didn't know what to do with an extra leg but soon it was happily running around my lab.

I smiled at the memory. I still hadn't tested it on humans as I wanted to make absolutely sure it had no major side effects. I still had to be able to make the nano tech shut down after doing it's job or it would live on in the body fixing everything it possibly could making the person almost immortal. I had debated on using it on me to see if just maybe I could fix the my posioned skin but I knew it wasn't possible, at least not yet.

I finally looked up at the clock and noticed it was time to leave and head home. I had a small vacation planned by going down to DC to look at the Smithsonian. I really just wanted to walk through the Captain America exhibit. I had met him once when he turned into the super solider but that was it. Most of my time I spent with Howard Stark and helped him with a few inventions.

I hightailed it to my apartment before grabbing my bag and heading to the last train towards DC. I decided to nap until I got there. Dreams of Loki in a cell plagued me. For some reason he could easily access my mind. I hadn't given it much thought as to why he could as I was intrigued about the green eyed god.

"Hello Rosemary." Loki held a smirk as his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Hello to you to Loki. You look horrible." I all but smirked back at him. I looked around his room. Piles of books adorned the small table and the stand next to the cot.

"You are certainly a charmer Rose. I have it better then most I suppose." I took notice of his bloodied feet and how he sat. He was beaten recently. I wanted to feel some sort of sympathy for him but I knew he woulsnt care for it.

"I can see that. I know we don't have long so have you figured anything out as to who I really am?" I traced my fingers along the spins of the books as I looked into his eyes.

"Alas I have not. Your lineage is harder to then I thought. Come here I don't have long before Frigga shows up trying to be nice." I couldn't help but notice the slight distaste when he said his mother's name.

I sat in front of him as I gently touched the sides of his face. He closed his eyes trying to savor the illusion of me. Thats what all this was. A simple illusion in both our minds. I sighed, how I longed to be touched for real?

"Soon my Queen. Just be patient." He kissed my temple and then he was gone. I opened my eyes from my slumber. I took a glance at my watch and then outside. We were still about an hour away from DC. Sleeping wasn't an option now. So I took to looking up a hotel to stay in while in DC. I had forgotten to do it before I left.

Sometimes it was hard to even remember the simplest of things. With the things I've seen I was surprised I wasn't more damaged or emotionally compromised. I guess it was hard to be those things when I was focused on my survival. Forced to continue to keep moving.

I made it to my hotel in record time and I just sat by the window watching the night roll by. I didn't care that I didn't sleep. I hardly did that anyways. The sun barely rose above the horizon when I thought about going for a run and grabbing breakfast.

While I sipped on my tea I sat on a bench near the Washington Monument. Ones thing for sure being alive for long can have you appreciate the small things. Like knowing George Washington himself. I had met and known some of the most amazing people in the world. Sometimes I would love to write a book about my adventures but I knew it would be known as a work of fiction, at least for the most part. Only people who knew me who were still alive would know it's real.

Shaking my head I stood up and began the trek towards the Smithsonian. It would open soon and I wanted to get there before the weekend crowd would. I was about to start walking I heard a faint on your left. Confused as to what that meant I looked over and saw the one and only Steve Rogers. He right past me and I shook my head and laughed.

Father away from where he was running I saw a man running behind. I waited till he was near before speaking. "I think you have some competition there with the Captain."

"Aaagh I know. Damn super soldier!" I shrugged my shoulders in response as he started running a bit faster then before. I smiled before finally starting my walk to see the Captain America exhibit.

Once inside I just marveled at everything. I looked at the pictures of the Howling Commandos. The picture of James Barnes or Bucky as he was known caught my attention. He certainly was handsome. You could tell he knew how to charm a woman. It's a shame he died in action. I could feel someone watching me but when I turned around all I saw was a flash of dark hair and something metallic. Hmm I wonder what that was about.

So I made this story a Loki and Bucky fanfiction. I honestly love both of these Marvel characters and I have this wild idea on how to mix them together. I haven't fully decided with who she ends of with but hopefully you guys like the wild ride thy I'm going to write about.

Vote Comment Fan


	4. Chapter 4

I had taken to walking the streets of DC since I had gotten bored. It had only been a few days since I was at the Smithsonian. I managed to run into the man running with Captain America before. His name was Sam and was a veteran who helped other vets out. I guess in some crazy way he could tell I had been through something but he didn't pressure me to talk about it which was refreshing.

Now here I was days later wondering what the people I've come to know we're up to. Just as I was about to call up Sam an explosion happened right in front of me. A city bus had tipped over. I didn't run nor did I move to help the people out. I just stood there. How the hell did I keep getting involved in situations like this one.

My gaze glanced upwards and I could see a dark haired man jump down from the bridge. He held a gun of some sort in his hand as his eyes searched around for someone. His clear blue eyes caught my dark brown ones and my body involuntary shivered in delight. What was with me and my sudden attraction for all men bad. Deciding to be cheeky I blew him a kiss.

He caught sight of what he was looking for when Captain America showed up and they started fighting in front of civilians. Black Widow was running through the crowd telling them to get out of the way. She bumped into me luckily not touching my skin. What caught my attention was Captain America knocking the mask off the blue eyed man and my breath caught in my throat. It was none other then James Barnes.

Black Widow had taken the advantage of his suprise and shot a grenade his way which was also in my direction.

"Hey you. Come on." He looked over at me again in question with furrowed eyebrows but before he could do anything I grabbed his hand in my gloved one and I dragged him away from the scene. I knew the moment we started running the people who employed Bucky would want him back. "Look whoever you are if you ever want to disappear or change who you are come find me in New York."

Swiftly moving through the crowds of people to use cover I sent the Winter Soldier a smile. I knew who he was but I could tell he didn't. Whatever happened to him, I could tell wasn't for the faint of heart. "Listen I know a thing or two about it. Just try your best to remember this moment and don't tell anyone. I know it will be hard. I have to go but my name is Rosemary. Remember James." I squeezed his hand as tight as I could before I took off running. The moment I saw the people he worked for I knew it was Hydra. Cut of the head and two more should take its place.

Buckys POV:

Buckys clear blue eyes scanned the crowed looking for the woman from before. What was her name. It hurt his head to remember anything she had just said. New York. Rosemary. Disappearing. He knew he needed a fighting chance for that to happen. He could only hope whoever the blonde man was could help him before Hydra made him forget it all again. He kept his face blank once he caught sight of her standing outside the crowd.

Rosemarys POV:

The sun felt hot againt my skin. I was back in New York after what happened in DC. I could only hope that James Barnes would remember anything I said to him. It was time for me to head back to work. As happy as I was to be back in my secluded lab I couldn't help but feel lonely again. I had met a lot of people in my life and yet I was still always so lonely.

"Oh don't fret my Queen you won't be alone for much longer. I can promise you that." Loki's voice filtered through my head. I haven't heard it in days which caused my shocked reaction when I heard it. Ha what promises can he make when he's literally in Asgard locked in a cell.

What kind of person was I to hold out hope of physical intimacy with a Norse god. God it was pathetic. I was almost 400 years old and yet I still craved to be kissed like some silly teenager. What was wrong with me?Why couldn't I just life the life of a nun as I had been doing all my life? What had changed so much that I craved the intimacy that came from a man? Oh I know the last 100 years or so when romance became less of a taboo and you could be more open about it.

Before I could even process my what my mind has become Loki's voice vibrated through my skull. "Tsk tsp my pet. Don't you dare think to doubt me. I'm getting out sooner then I thought. My mighty brother Thor needs my help in saving his precious Jane from an infinity stone." The amount of sarcasm that dripped from his voice as he spoke sent shivers though my body. "I'll be with you soon my Queen, don't you ever forget that." His voice faded once again.

My head started to get the makings of a headache. I still hadn't even entered the Stark building. I just wanted the day to be over with. I wanted to be in bed and never leave again. Did I even want to become Loki's queen?

My mind was still in shambles when I had gotten home that night. My cat was asleep on the couch and didn't even bother to greet me when I walked through the door. Lazy ass. I set my things down and took notice of the window to the fire escape was open. I tried remembering if I had left it open for Snowball my cat but I didn't. My body suddenly aware that I wasn't alone in my own apartment. I slid the gloves off of my hand ready to kill someone if needed.

"Look whoever you are just show yourself. I'm not armed. I'm pretty sure you know that already." I rolled my eyes. Could I be anymore cliche with what I said. I heard foot steps coming from the other end of the room and a tall bulky figure came into the moonlight. His metallic arm on full display. "Bucky.." I whispered out.

His blue eyes stared right at me. Assessing me most likely so I didn't move till his body tensed less. I made a move towards him completely forgetting that my hands were bare. I went to grab his hand to lead him to the couch when I stopped and let my hand drop. I was scared to touch him. I didn't want to kill this man. He caught on and he looked at me confused.

"Have a seat James. I have what you need to disappear." I didn't trust my gaze to meet his. I was bound to cry at any moment. He nodded his head and went to take a seat next to snowball. He looked out of place in my apartment with his armor an and abundance of weapons but maybe one day he would actually see it as a safe place. I shook my head at the thought.

I went behind my tv to my safe and pressed in the pin before unlocking it. I took out two manila envelopes. One had passports ans IDs and the other had some cash just in case. I walked over and grabbed the new shopping bags to before I walked back over to Bucky.

"So in this envelope there is about 10k worth of cash to use as needed. In this one are 3 new identities for you. With passports and id's to match. Um I also for you some new clothes and stuff, just so you would be more comfortable and plus it would be easier to hid. If you want I could cut your hair to. I mean I'm no barber but it's an option." I ran my hands through my hair as I looked at him. The emotions swimming in his startling blue eyes.

He took a gulp before he spoke in a gruff voice. "Why are you helping me?" Almost as if he was a wounded puppy. My heart lurched in my chest. Whatever he had done as the Winter Soldier clearly did a number on him. I wanted to reach out and hug him but I held back.

"Because I know what it's like to go from being a good person to a monster. I know you just need to find a middle ground again." The apprehension was clear in his eyes. He wanted to know more about what I meant. "A little under 400 years ago I was walking home and I stumbled upon a bush of a certain type of rose. These roses were known to be poisoned. I pricked my finger on one and instead of dying I somehow absorbed the poison." I started playing with my hands and avoided his eyes. "The next person I came into physical contact with died and I couldn't explain it. Until who I thought to be my mother turned on me claiming I was walking death. After that I became to enraged that I killed hundreds with just my touch. I was so drunk off the power I had I didn't notice the destruction I left behind till later and the guilt ate me up whole." I could feel the tears slipping down my cheeks.

Bucky took his metal hand and laid it on my face as he wiped the tear away. I leaned into his touch craving more. I let one of my hands touch his silver one. Slowly his other hand went to touch my face and I held my breath. Please Bucky don't do it...

His warm skin touched mine and yet nothing happened. He didn't jerk away on pain or anything. I started crying again. I almost wanted to kiss him but I didn't want to press my luck just yet.

As if remembering something he leaned forward and kissed me fully knowing the dangers. It was a slow burning kiss. I had no idea what I was doing my body trembled as he deepened the kiss. How I had craved this for so long. As if sensing what had happened Loki's voice popped into my head causing me to pull away and lick my swollen lips.

"Oh my Queen you are a naughty one."

Vote Comment


End file.
